


Remains of the Dream / 夢的遺跡

by Sheng



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015), Sherlock (TV), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom, The Honourable Schoolboy - John Le Carré, Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy (2011), Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy - John Le Carré
Genre: 007是個故事, Crosscover, James Bond is a book, Lestrade只是路過, M/M, Mycroft打醬油
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 21:20:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3705139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheng/pseuds/Sheng
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>大概會寫關於Bill/Jim和Harry/Merlin這兩對相互交錯的故事，時間軸一脈相承，但在某個時間上，某些談話既像回憶也像預言，對這四人都是。<br/>以及，參照《榮譽學生》和電影《金牌特工》與BBC Sherlock的官方時間軸做了年表，但在空白之處添上了我自己的想像。<br/>可以發現某些故事或許會在某個點上產生交集，而交集並不是整個故事的關鍵，就像擦人而過的行人般，無論如何，希望你（們）享受這個故事。<br/>●</p><p>現實與玩笑的交錯，在歲月風暴後，<br/>遺留下來的，僅只是夢的遺跡。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 初　殘餘

**Author's Note:**

> 作者：生如初見（Sheng）

他們第一次談起這個時，不是很認真。

『脫離體制，脫離國家，成立一個特工聯盟。』  
聽起來虛幻地像一個夢。

當時，比爾抬起頭，陽光穿過他垂落額前的髮絲刺入吉姆的眼裡。他們是最好的朋友，是肝膽相照的兄弟，是相互靠背的夥伴，是拍照時能互攬著對方的肩的那種關係。

『穿西裝，當然。這是絕對必要的。』

有些事，總不如表面那樣明白徹底，一如有些事，總貼附於事實的底盤，亦步亦趨地跟隨，不露足跡。

瑟斯古德學校的午後總是寂靜，太過寂靜了，以至於吉姆能聽見那張「沒付的帳單」追著他開到馬廄的坑裡──各種神怪傳說出沒之地──碰巧，只有偶然與偶然的交疊才稱作碰巧，而吉姆並不能欣賞這些美的維度，他早已分不清安排與巧合之間的差別。

雨聲落在窗邊，落於阿爾維斯的車頂。寒冷而稀稀落落，『吉姆，』青年讓這個音節含於舌尖與唇瓣之間，如幽夜的鬼魅，一如它出場的時機，亦如他出場的時機。

『不是這名字，』吉姆說，『伊恩，』他糾正對方的用字，雖然下一刻聽見他真名的那個任務目標便被他一槍打死，『你不該來的。』

不，比爾‧海頓當時並沒有來，來的是他的記憶，來的是他的靈魂。

他們後來一起進了圓場，認識了喬治‧史邁利，認識了安恩，比爾曾對安恩表現出濃厚的興趣，就彷彿吉姆不知道他對安恩的追求是基於他本身的喜好亦或是擾亂喬治的判斷，彷彿吉姆對他的目的（曾經）一無所知。

『帶把黑傘，騎腳踏車出任務？』

『能擋子彈的防身罩，我們總會發展成那樣。』

比爾總是得體，即使打板球也有著無與倫比的瀟灑，穿著的服飾攏得整齊，陽光會在他的髮梢間發亮。吉姆曾以為自己忘記了那些細節，忘記了初識，他們認識太過長久的時間，在牛津大學相處的幾年裡，那種相互理解與親暱被青春的油彩渲染而濃烈地不可思議。

太過濃烈了，濃烈的情感，或可說自以為的、建立於長久相識的情感，或可忽略逐步以來的細微轉變。

『坐一圈的圓桌武士，向老總表示忠誠？』

『我還以為這種作派過時了。』

吉姆背著步槍走在森林裡，踏落的腳步像在布達佩斯的大街上徒步，他本不該活著回來，像是功敗垂成的梟雄，彷彿存活成為一項恩賜。

直到喬治找著了他，直到「乞丐」找著了他。他一直不很能理解老總安置的代稱，他看著男人佝僂的身型，卻未能掩蓋哪怕一絲智慧的流洩，他想老總的懷疑不無道理，又想老總的懷疑毫無道理。

無論如何，唯有地鼠是正確的。

如果說，卡拉想要掌握老總的了解，想保護地鼠的身分，又何須在吉姆面前現出安恩的打火機？他早該想明白，或者他早就想明白了。那麼，當他在沙勒基地匯報，托比‧依斯特哈斯拿著一千英鎊的生活津貼讓他離開圓場時，他又為何不發一語？

或許是，那一年的耶誕酒會裡，他獨坐角落，沉默地觀望眾人飲著珀西備下的調酒，深覺從沒有哪刻會遠比眼下還更豐足，沒有哪刻會遠比眼下還更孤獨。

他參與了那場晚宴，又總覺得自己格格不入。他和他的同僚並沒有真的深交，可在同為英國戮力合作之下，交情似乎沒那麼重要。

像是有那麼多夥伴，又像是一個也沒有。  
既豐足，又孤獨。

直到那光彩奪目的男人環視四周，隔著整個房間，一眼就鎖定了他，像悠然伸展的掛索猛然找到圓環般倏然鉤上，視線的連結轉瞬間牢固地不容人流的沖刷，一點一點傳遞而過的笑意反覆震盪，彷彿簡諧運動，距離中心端點愈遠，傳遞的速度愈快。

男人的笑容從輕淺到深邃，填滿了溫情的額度，但凡送別總要有個分離的時刻，致意也該有個妥貼的收尾，比爾率先移開了視線，微笑仍舊掛於男人的臉上，吉姆寧可相信那即是真心。

『沉默寡言的謀士，必要時也能殺敵無聲。』

『我不認為這是恭維。』

『吉姆，老總最信任你，就像亞瑟的梅林。』

『那喬治呢？』

『帕西弗，』聲音停了一會，彷彿帶著不被承認的不情願，『或者，加哈洛德。』

吉姆坐在講台前，盯著青春的臉龐出現間或混亂間或恍然間或信心的痕跡，想那些痕跡多麼鮮明，又多麼隱晦。「這一份考卷，你們可不需要花錢。」

他平靜地宣佈文法測驗開始，視線移轉到比爾‧羅奇蹙眉思索的臉容。他當時沒有問，為何喬治不能是加哈洛德，也沒能在當下說出論起相貌和作風，比爾更像是蘭斯洛特。

然而言語的必要性並沒有喪失，似乎有些詞句只要浮上心頭，即便沒有出口也會成真。只是我們不稱它為言語，我們稱它為預感。

於是蘭斯洛特引起了亞瑟王的疑慮，起因自然不是安恩，而是波里亞科夫，而是不存在的巫術計畫。如同卡珊卓預言阿加美農進入城門之前會被殺害，真實卻駭人的預言從來不會得到重視，更甚者，康妮的預言或許從沒有交到老總的手裡。

一切似乎都那麼明顯又那麼朦朧，像透過幾經翻擾的水面去窺閱池底沙紋的波動。

有些時候，吉姆會回憶起他第一次踏入沙拉特訓練所那天，他的推舉人坐於門外的木製長椅上，低頭看著白鴿在他的牛津鞋旁相互啄食，那其中所代表的意涵頓生出一種衝突的美感，如和平僅存於戰火間歇式的停歇，如和平即為戰火延伸的演化，又如此刻的平和真實地建立於虛幻的機構與虛幻的諜幕，彷彿一種未來的導讀，預言他們叫喚彼此將用另一個名字。

『吉姆，』青年抬起頭，彎起唇角的笑意由輕淺到深邃，周邊的金色粉翳靜默紛飛，斜長的陰影於枯葉裡沉澱，他緩步而行，直到踏碎落葉踩上他的影。

歲月更迭，名號代換，東歐的情報網從無到有，又從有到無，他們之間橫亙多少情報人員的屍體與軍機傾漏的無可挽回。

唯有青年的笑容，從未來穿越回過去，數十年如一日，在太陽下發光。

「裁縫。」如今他站於那張空蕩的長椅前，第一次親口說出老總所取的代稱，陰暗房裡唯有桌前燈下的明亮如陽光自枝葉間傾瀉於地的細碎落芒，棋盤之上錯落的西洋棋，僅有異色主教刻入眼眶。

他曾經說過瘋狂，認為老總的理論瘋狂，匈牙利前行一晚，甚至見了代號裁縫的那人一面。他不用真的說出什麼，那人理當了解。隔日，他坐於布達佩斯街頭，看著端咖啡的侍者頸部汗水滴落於木桌的惶然，感覺到整條街漫溢著肅殺之前的寂靜。

而後，他趴倒於地，由背穿腹的鮮血溫熱地彷彿能融盡春雪。

『我喜歡步槍。』

『拿步槍的梅林，』笑聲漸落，『槍擊叛變的狂徒。』驀然間，已近無聲。

正如鎮日於耳旁的噪音輪迴又停歇，如伊蓮娜瞬間慘死的血泊漫流如河，蘇聯國家安全委員會（KGB）太懂得怎麼逼供，逼迫近人的臨界，他盡可能拖著時間讓位於匈牙利的特工能夠一一逃脫，然而終究沒有人能夠存活。

喬治說，大家認為你為了自救，而供出下屬。他抿起唇，無能為自己辯解什麼。他給自己設了底線，死也不肯吐露老總房裡的西洋棋。

既知瘋狂，何須隱瞞？喬治沒有真的問，只因他們對此心知肚明。吉姆早知老總的推測不無道理，或許比老總知道的更多。

所以，他究竟為了那人而斷送過誰的性命？伊蓮娜、理德、鮑柏，還有那麼多無以計算的數字和未知的名字。

所有牽扯進這場局裡的當事人，曾位於前線的當事人，存活者唯有吉姆而已。  
而所有人都知道──至少他和喬治清楚地很──如果不是比爾，吉姆不會活著回來。

然而，如果不是比爾，他根本不需要去匈牙利。

如果吉姆沒有在前行一晚見過比爾，或許這樁機密不會透露。如果他此行的目的是一賭比爾與自己的交情，或許又說得太過浪漫。

他奉命行事只為老總交付的信任，或許他曾因為或多或少暗示了比爾而讓對方逃過一截，他對此一直心知肚明，如同中槍之時的心知肚明，如同知曉特工全數喪命的心知肚明。從那一刻開始，他就辜負了老總，辜負了英國。

於是，從哪裡開始，就得從哪裡結束。

他讓他中槍，又保他回國。他們之間早已兩清，可這從來不是兩個人的事，從來都是國際與軍機的事。

那一年，比爾在布拉格建立前哨站，他去巡查，而吉姆當時奉命與一位線民在伏爾塔瓦河邊接頭，如今想來，比爾曾出現在那並非偶然。

比爾看著擾動的河水，笑著和他說，西方太醜陋了。他說了一些藝術，又說了一些巧合，笑嘆著吉姆不懂美的維度。

吉姆想，他或許從沒有明白過，沒有明白美究竟如何呈現，他不如比爾天生就能捕捉到美，天生就能展現美，吉姆永遠比不上比爾，永遠追不上。

所以那是他的問題，他將步槍架上肩膀，看著鐵絲網後閒散漫步的比爾，彷彿感受到他的視線，比爾回過頭，倏然間，視線再度如掛索猛然鉤上，他們之間從來就不需要多餘的言語，不需要離別的言詞，男人沒有微笑，僅只是微微點頭，他看見了步槍，卻未曾湧上一絲惶恐。

他不是篤信吉姆不會開槍，而是默許了吉姆開槍。

或許，連點頭示意也不過是吉姆的想像。比爾闔上眼，倒落於地的姿態毫無任何美感可言，那是吉姆的問題，而非比爾的問題。

不知何時，雨聲間歇。比爾‧羅奇沒有如往日前來叫喚，當然了，吉姆趕走他了。

他睜開眼，回憶方才幾可亂真的夢境，在夢裡，他看見軍情六處接獲自己中槍的消息時一團混亂，老總瞬間般呆愣地無從反應，接著比爾便如一道風走進圓場接管了一切行事，他聽見比爾威脅匈牙利大使館的那股狠勁，又見他倒映在玻璃窗面上掩面的臉容。

 

「先生，」車邊傳來一聲怯弱的呼喊，吉姆想，他醒了，而比爾終究是來了。他坐起身，招了招手，讓充滿孺慕之情的小夥子爬進車內，對方又做了一個新的木製品，比前一個還更精緻。

是否叫比爾的手都如此靈巧，具有藝術細胞？

少年總是很快就會遺忘傷害，可是成年人不行，不能也不該遺忘，於是他必須要開那一槍，或許是替手下討公道，或許是避免比爾回莫斯科遭受卡拉的刑求，就像比爾遠從軍情六處保住他的命。

夢終究是要醒的，睜開眼後甚至無法留下些什麼，唯有殘骸，權充是夢的遺跡。

就像夢醒那刻，他還能從狙擊鏡後看見比爾坐於長椅上向他微笑，像時光瞬間倒回二十年前，他走進沙拉特訓練所的午後，男人坐於同一張長椅，微微牽動唇角，等著他迎面而來。


	2. 承 裁縫與特務 1.

 

『你拒絕了招幕。』這是肯定句，毫無疑問。

『顯然我不適合那種腐朽的體制。』

『你不是喜歡零零七的電影？』

『你說了，電影。最先進的武器、會飛的車子、破壞玻璃的戒指。真正的特務不需要那些也能達成任務。』不情願地承認，『他們會關在房裡解讀敵軍的密碼，假裝全世界都是間諜。沒有忠誠，沒有朋友。』

對話出現了停頓，或者，意味深長地試探，『哈利，如果零零七是真的──』

停頓的時間更長了，『老天，我愛死零零七了！』

青年神采飛揚的樣子正如同他在擊劍大賽時被宣佈落敗的那一刻。當時他以一記飛踢踢下對手的西洋劍，就此失掉冠軍寶座。梅林還記得哈利賽後向對手道歉的場面，說實話，比起疼痛，對方驚訝的程度顯得更令人印象深刻。

哈利說，他不適合在正規的體制下生活。即使他學習了一切規矩和知識，卻會在能夠容忍的最大限度下犯規，這完好地體現於法學課，他會在打鐘後才悠閒地步入教室，他總是遲到，卻永遠都能比教授早一步到。

──簡直是加入金士曼最好的候選人。

日後將被冠以梅林之名的青年當時曾微微一笑，「會有工作的，哈利，如果你能通過考驗。」

 

友人的安慰活像是他多怕一畢業就浪跡街頭，哈利對此不置可否。他有理想，有抱負，他忠誠，卻厭惡墨守成規的體制，他紳士，卻總會做點出格的事。哈利‧哈特不是世界上最矛盾的一種人，但若矛盾牴觸到堅定的原則，或者，說得淺白一點，如果他在存有疑慮的情況下加入軍情六處，難保不會在被敵軍拷問時吐出點什麼。

不是因為他不愛國，不是因為他不忠誠，或許正好相反。當你的國家背叛你的原則，你是否還要堅守國家那些骯髒的小祕密？你是否仍能保證自己忠貞不移？

『你效忠的是你的名字，你的國家，或是你的良知？』

當時招募哈利的男人有著一頭漂亮的金髮和完美的臉孔，在他拒絕招幕時，曾和他在公園裡散步。

男人曾經隱晦地說過，軍情六處正如世界上的其他情報機構一樣，彼此滲透，彼此猜忌，你永遠不能相信送到手上的情報有幾分真實，就像你永遠不能相信你的朋友。

男人的表情倏然間變得悠遠而深邃，像回憶帶來的打擊遠比甜蜜更多，哈利有預感，這不是一項放鬆戒心的手段或什麼高深的談話技巧，因為在男人看見友人向哈利打招呼時，表情頓時轉成懊惱，帶著一臉「自己都說了什麼」的惱怒，儘管那惱怒淺薄如紙。

『就算當個裁縫，也別當間諜。』最後，男人留下這句語焉不詳的話，轉身離開。

他盯著男人的背影，猜想這或許就是最後一次見面。如擦肩而過的陌生人般再無交集。

這話說得對，卻也不對。畢竟命運有時總是戲劇化地讓人想笑想掉淚。

 

「要不要考慮當個裁縫？」

那一瞬間，友人的問句和男人的臉重合而上，哈利頓了一下，忽而說道，「以現有體制來看，我說不定是個反派。」不按理出牌地率性而為，如同零零七那樣的主角畢竟只能出現在電影裡。

「你不是。」然而，友人卻用比哈利堅定百倍的態度回答，「相信我，你不會是。」

現在想來，梅林或許比哈利所預想的更早知道「金士曼」組織，當他隨著父親的舊識踏入裁縫店那刻，看見友人的驚愕表情曾讓梅林說嘴了好幾年。

哈利不知道「梅林」遴選的過程，他只知道自己會成為「加哈洛德」，他想成為「加哈洛德」，他想加入這個組織，他想在拯救世界時將背後託付給最能信任的朋友。如此，在被拷問的當下，腦海浮現的人影能陪他渡過難關。

 

●

當現任的蘭斯洛特領著哈利踏入會議室，代號「梅林」的青年僅僅是挑起一邊的眉，「蘭斯洛特，時間剛好，快進去。」

他等了幾秒，等蘭斯洛特走出房門向他點頭，並轉身執行任務後，梅林才踏入會議室。

哈利很快就進入狀況，唯獨在看向他時帶有些許疑問的目光。然而紳士不會在不對的場合不合時宜地發問，即便哈利總是屢屢犯規，在此刻倒也顯得安份。

如他所料，哈利是表現最傑出的那個，論學識，論體能，論忠誠度，他都無懈可擊，轉眼間，他已來到最後一關。

梅林交給友人一把槍，冷靜地宣佈他的考驗，「射殺那隻狗。」

●

『你效忠的是你的名字，你的國家，或是你的良知？』

哈利想，他是為了什麼拒絕軍情六處，又是為了什麼想加入金士曼。

『你永遠不能相信送到手上的情報有幾分真實，就像你永遠不能相信你的朋友。』

『我說不定是個反派。』

『你不是。』友人頓了一會，再度強調，『相信我，你不會是。』

 

哈利接過梅林手裡的槍，將槍口對著皮克先生，握槍的手穩得彷彿對面是個毫無生命的娃娃。

他想，他信任的不是金士曼這個組織與這種攸關性命的考驗，他信任的僅僅是那個曾經說過他不是反派的朋友。如果友人這麼要求，必有他的原因。

哈利相信他踏入此地與友人碰頭是一種牽引。而他要做的，僅僅是順應這種牽引。

哈利扣下了板機，沒有一絲遲疑。

●

與金士曼的特工遴選的機制不同，「梅林」這個位置是被培育的，如「亞瑟」一樣，是透過傳承的。

高度的智商、蒐集資訊的能力、強健的體魄、用槍的神準，每一位「梅林」都是由同一個家族挑選當代適當的少年進行培育。「梅林」畢竟算內勤人員，汰換率低，在位時間長，加上所接觸的資料太過機密，所以所有的「梅林」都會在任內期間培育下一代「梅林」。

而這一代的梅林更是出類拔萃，他上任時甚至比汰換率高的金士曼特工還年輕將近一輪，直到加哈洛德於一次任務折損後，各金士曼特務帶來了自己的候選人，他知道所有現任金士曼的家庭背景與交友範圍，更知道哈利‧哈特的家族在金士曼的遴選標準之內，是以當友人真正出現在會議室時，他絲毫不感到意外，或者該說，這彷彿是命運的安排。

『加哈洛德，必出於蘭斯洛特。』

正如古老傳言中最為聖潔的騎士，才能坐於亞瑟王邊最凶險的位置，哈利‧哈特是歷任加哈洛德在位期間最久的一名特務，就彷彿他的強悍沒有盡頭。

直到他隔著眼鏡看著友人在教堂裡單方面屠殺眾人，鮮血歡快地譜成世界上最糟的搖滾樂。他叫了他的名字，真正的名字，兩次，完全沒有得到回音。

這不尋常到了極致。

然後，范倫坦便拿著槍口對準他，槍響瞬間，畫面一歸於無。

簡直像一部爛片，imdb排名倒數的那一種。

他瞬間摘掉了眼鏡，低聲問亞瑟是否在線。若這是一部電影，那結尾實在真實地接近荒謬，又荒謬地接近真實。

事實上，亞瑟的叛變更是結尾之後的大逆轉，畢竟伊格西沒有必要說謊。梅林實事求是地釐清真相，然心裡仍有些定論。若讓他在亞瑟與加哈洛德所推薦的候選人之間選一個品格真誠的人（而非忠於金士曼的人），那似乎不是太難的問題。

金士曼是獨立於各國之外不受國際干擾的組織，而組織是個工具，能維護世界，卻無權成為主宰。他們能靜觀世界的演化，卻無能決定它的走向，說到底，他們不能侵犯上帝的領域，特別是他們以圓桌武士自我起名。  
名字。

除了圓桌武士的代號，他們原先都有個名字，真正的名字。梅林知道每一個金士曼特務與亞瑟的真名，但相反的，梅林的真名卻是個祕密。通常，僅有上任梅林與現任亞瑟知情，然這一任卻有了意外。

還有一個人知道梅林的名字，梅林真正的名字，但從他上任以來，那人從來沒有喚出過。

 

「伊格西，你為什麼要用那個名字稱呼我？」他指的是於范倫坦基地上，在迎接他們的范倫坦下屬前，伊格西突如其來的稱呼。

「我聽見哈利這麼叫過，梅林，那是你的真名嗎？」

不是，當然不是。

他應當否認，當下卻沉默了。

 

『需要我提醒你，我們三分鐘前才走過這條路嗎？』

『梅林，你愈來愈像我們在軍情六處工作的老朋友了。』

『他討厭體力活，不表示全天下都得因為不高興白走路就被冠上那名字。』

『一個人口中的魚，是另一個人口中的魚（poisson ）。順帶一題，我找到路了。』

 

如同梅林拿加哈洛德初見金士曼的驚愕取笑，加哈洛德也總會影射梅林窩在資訊處指揮眾人勞動是一種怠惰──如外勤與內勤人員相互抱怨不懂彼此辛苦的慣性。

他和加哈洛德搭檔出任務的頻率最高，究因於學生時期便有的默契，哈利彷彿是他與過去與真實世界的一種連接，可這連接又貫穿了他的未來與他的虛擬世界，梅林從來不會直呼金士曼特務的真名，一來，他們並不是以真名作為相互介紹的夥伴；二來，金士曼特務的真名洩漏必有風險，這是一種防備其中一人叛變的保全。

可是，當加哈洛德開始在教堂內展開屠殺時，梅林卻脫口叫出了「哈利」，總是會因為那樣而回頭的青年在當下卻完全沒有任何反應。

這或許是他爾後傾向了伊格西的解釋。加哈洛德必然被控制了，無以他解。

 

 

> [1]原句是「一個人口中的魚，是另一個人口中的毒藥（poison）」，這裡哈利用了法文的魚（possion）來玩文字遊戲。這梗來自Mark Gatiss的《維蘇威俱樂部》  
>  [2]『加哈洛德，必出於蘭斯洛特。』是一個聖經故事。傳說蘭斯洛特與河神女兒化成的亞瑟王王后度過一晚，女方後來生下加哈洛德。加哈洛德同時也是預言所指能找到聖杯的騎士。  
>  [3]鑒於亞瑟的姓氏金（King）及他極為嚴重的階級觀念，所以猜想亞瑟應該不是經過外面顯赫的家族篩選，而是家族傳承。  
>  [4]以及，那個名字的主人在本文出現過，不是只有名字ＸＤ


	3. 承 裁縫與特務 2.

那是他們第一次正式合作的外勤任務，比在中東審問恐怖份子還早了好幾年。

正式上任的加哈洛德與正式上任的梅林，在當時，不過是兩個牛津大學畢業不過幾年的年輕小夥子。

正如同「計畫永遠趕不上變化」這句亙古不變的真理，他們在西非搭救非洲同胞時，沒有預料到任務目標的警備系統一旦超過一個小時沒有偵測到主人的心跳讀值，就會立即連通軍政府的維安單位。

加哈洛德跳上梅林事先偽裝的小貨車，以偽造的證件及金士曼的小道具通過盤查（事實證明小道具比偽造證件有用得多），他們在荒漠裡開了一天一夜的車，直到小貨車的燃料用盡。

「我知道這樣提很喪氣，」年輕的騎士背負著乾糧與槍械，留下一排深深的足印，舉目所見皆黃沙滾滾，寸草不生。

「那就不要提。」年輕的魔法師背負著電腦與裝備邁開步伐，將騎士與他不吉利的預言拋在身後。

「紳士總是樂於直面自己的恐懼。」哈利不以為然地反駁，很肯定梅林知道他沒說完的話意味著什麼。

「那無益於改善現況。」長年與邏輯程式語言為友的梅林實際地停下腳步，垂首以手錶決定出兩人的方位，往南方行走，會有個小城鎮。只要愈接近南方，就愈有活命的機會。

「你不可能不去想，」落後的哈利總算跟上，他瞇起眼，往西方望去，「梅林，」騎士的叫喚遠比二十年後要顯得更加有朝氣，或者更加不沉著。

「那是不是綠洲？」他指著目測約五千碼開外，一叢綠意盎然的景色。

「你應該要問，那是不是海市蜃樓。」梅林掉頭望向哈利所指的方位，再三眨眼，又確認了手中的地圖與他們實際的方位，「地圖沒有記載。」

「不表示沒有，不是嗎？」察覺到自己似乎在這場樂觀與悲觀的爭奪戰中得勝（雖然他前不久才站在悲觀那一隊），哈利在梅林正要否決自己的提議之前率先說道，「我們只有兩天的乾糧，水省著點喝，可以撐上五天。」

他的停頓不過是一種鋪陳，「你知道，五天不見得能找到城鎮。」

「如果那是海市蜃樓，我們就連走到城鎮的機會都沒有。」梅林溫和地指出事實。

「所以，我需要你在這裡，」哈利微微一笑，「成為我的指標。」

那宣告理所當然地像一句誓言。

 

魔法師盯著多年友人的唇角，說不出究竟是逐漸西斜卻仍舊張狂的艷陽，還是哈利帶著金芒的髮梢，哪一個更加刺眼一些。

 

 

「你去過布拉格嗎？」

哈利用小刀俐落地將木瓜剖半，遞給梅林。

比起友人的外勤任務，更長待在室內的青年用只比哈利稍微白晰的手指接過水果，「沒有。」長期缺水而乾啞的喉音滾落於兩人相觸的指尖，不同於斜靠哈利腳邊的黑傘，步槍仍安穩地貼於梅林的後背，墨黑的肩帶勒出青年緊實的身體線條。

「我去過，」哈利屈膝坐於木瓜樹下，儘管姿態閒散，坐姿依然得體，「喝過布拉格的雨，飄在伏爾塔瓦河上。」  
那早於他進牛津大學之前。

 

哈利曾有一年在布拉格當交換學生，剛開始，這個來自西歐的青少年並不那麼受到歡迎，同儕的排外感在校外甚至衍生為敵意。這或許不能歸咎於誰的過錯，自布拉格之春後，這個國家還在尋找自我的定位，而西歐國家的外來者或許微妙地打破了某些人需要的平衡。

哈利自幼習過西洋劍，運動神經自然快些，他從一開始落於下風學會反擊那些惡作劇。但世事永遠公平，有得有失，有勝有敗。

那天，校門口側邊暗巷聚集了三個人，而西洋劍從沒有過多打一的規矩，哈利轉瞬間露出頹勢，錯落著步伐向後敗退。

托馬斯拿出自衛的匕首在哈利的眼前揮舞，或許只是為了嚇唬這個不願表現出一絲屈服的西歐青少年。玩笑與威嚇的本意在惱怒之中加劇了惡意，當哈利一時措手不及仰躺在地，被雷德勒抱住了雙腳，鋒利的刀刃瞬間直襲心臟。

那是直到此刻都能記得的場景。  
匕首面反射著蒼白的利芒，如一息森冷的寒光。

 

喀咑。  
首先是手腕的凹折，其次才是刀刃撞擊牆面的清脆聲響。

 

「是你擊劍大賽用的那一招。」不需多言，梅林很快就將前因後果串連而起。

「那男孩年紀不大，」哈利回憶對方瘦弱卻靈巧的身手，頓了一下，才接著說，「我當時比他健壯，卻沒想過能用腳踢飛那把匕首。」

那可歸咎於危急之時腦袋的空白，也可推矮成雙腳被敵方所制，然而，哈利在那一刻想的卻是，他何需如此守規矩？  
他學了西洋劍，即便意識到找碴的對方會胡攪蠻纏，自己卻仍然無法走出規定的框架。

「他影響了日後的我，」僅僅只是一面之緣，那有著溫暖棕眸的過路男孩卻願意挺身對抗比自身健壯又年長的青少年，見義勇為的背影高大地超過他應有的年紀。

「你對不同階級出身的人的確富有比他人更多的同理心。」梅林說出在學期間至現下觀察友人的細微心得。

「如果不是另一個階級，我們可能不會相遇。」哈利盯著隱在幾顆熱帶植物後閃耀的白光，漫不經心地回應，「但他沒有留下名字。」

有些溫熱的清水淌下指縫，在踏入水池之前，梅林先將所能找到的儲備容器裡裝滿了清水，確保這些足以支撐他們走到下一個救命的城鎮還綽綽有餘。

「你總是考慮周全，」哈利褪下了迷彩褲，打直胳膊脫下上衣，露出青年肌理分明的曲線，他盯著梅林背上的步槍，接近嘲弄地問，「你要一直背著它？」

魔法師似乎真的認真思索過那麼一刻，而後乾脆地回答，「不。」他卸下了背上的步槍，放於距離池畔約兩碼處，避免彈藥浸濕而喪失功能。

梅林拖下鞋襪，將襯衫摺好置於哈利的上衣旁，草地上的兩疊衣物各自摺得方正，顯示出一直以來的良好教養。

真正浸入水裡，便能感覺到皮膚上的毛細孔都乾渴地張開，彷彿在接受池水溫柔的撫慰，水池不算太大，兩個人只相隔了約莫一只手臂長的距離。池水也不深，約莫能淹到兩人的腰際。

哈利不是沒見過梅林打胳膊的樣子，但兩人卸除全身衣物的赤裸相對顯然是頭一遭。而在英國，在總是偏寒的國家，你總難以想像全身都包裹在襯衫毛衣與西裝褲裡的身材究竟有多麼精實。

那幾乎可以說是美麗的、漂亮的身體線條，沒有一絲贅肉，結實而健康，比哈利還稍微白皙一些，但仍然美麗。

他想起自海平面上升起的維納斯，他頭一次見到那福圖時，並不會產生任何慾念，事實上，任何人都不該產生任何慾念，那僅僅是美，融入自然與天地和諧的美，當你立於畫前靜觀，若產生一絲其餘的念頭都是罪不可赦的褻瀆。

但立於友人身前，卻似乎有那麼點不一樣。

 

「如果我們走不出去呢？」哈利平靜地問。他在貨車沒油時沒有問，在沙漠徒步時沒有問，在發現即有可能是海市蜃樓的綠洲時沒有問，卻在有希望獲救的時刻問了出來。

站在充足的水源裡，問著他同樣赤裸的友人。

 

隱在鏡片之後的眼神像是全知的智者，「我應該要回答，未完成目標的渴望會激化你的求生意志。」

哈利朝對方走進了一步，兩人的距離煞時縮短到私人領域的外圍，「反過來說，是否要在死亡來臨前，完成那些被激化的渴望？」

那些用字似乎被挑選過。

「渴望」、「激化」、「求生」、「死亡」。

每一個單字，自舌尖而出，便成一團火，隨風灼燒過指尖相觸的血管，聽見血流的脈動，印在皮膚上的指紋清新可辨，體溫高得超過荒漠燒騰的烈燄。

 

時間是靜止的。  
除了淌下胸膛的水珠。  
但無礙於時間的靜止。

滴答。

落於水面的一滴鮮紅迅速擴散，於水面上凝成一小片薄薄的血霧，輕薄地幾近透明，但在梅林眼裡，卻顯眼地像哈利身後凋落的夕陽。

那是任務目標垂死掙扎時，意外弄傷的一道傷口，方才裂開後，似乎凝結許久才有一滴血珠的殞落。那道口靠近哈利的嘴唇，眨眼間，唇瓣紅豔似血。

理智的閘門應聲而開。

 

曠野之中是否所有的禮節與規則都能無視都能打破，堅守的界限如池畔兩疊工整衣褲，卸下一刻即不存在。  
映於水面的曲線相互交疊，扭曲成無人欣賞的維度。

 

不，他們仍然彬彬有禮地像個紳士，在相互摩蹭時克制自己逐漸紊亂的喘息，彷彿隨時準備脫離荒謬，等著穿上帶有摺線的襯衫，妥貼地收起如利爪般的尖銳渴望，成為受馴於文明的猛獸。

曾經有過那樣的時刻，在他們各自帶著女友介紹給對方之前，在他們各自帶著女友介紹給對方之後；在他們各自帶著男友介紹給對方之前，在他們各自帶著男友介紹給對方之後；在他們於牛津畢業之前，在他們牛津於畢業之後。

總是有那種時刻，如話語進行到某個段落，一層淺薄的意念一閃而過，低喚著另一種可能。

直到他們於金士曼相遇，直到他們不再稱呼對方的真名。代稱彷彿掩藏部分的自己，而這對自學生時代就相知的兩人而言，無形產生了隔閡，連試探都蒙了塵霧。

「哈利，」魔法師低聲叫喚友人名字，律動增加了頻率，他能感受到由心臟躍動時打出每道的血液正熱烈焚燒，彷彿周身清水都要蒸騰成霧。

他聽見友人用曾經最熟悉的語調喚出他的名字，他真正的名字，不是梅林，也不是他們同在軍情六處工作的老友，只是他的名字。

「你說，我是你的指標，」他在哈利的耳旁低聲喘息，「卻不知道，你對我而言意味著什麼。」

哈利讓他的存在不僅存於學生時期的一抹記憶，讓他的存在不僅存於虛擬世界的一個代號。

而哈利並不明白，這意味著什麼。

「你連結了我的未來與過去，」他嘶聲說道，伴隨著極致炫目的喜樂噴發而出，彷彿視網膜裡刷出一道白光，瀕臨死亡的底限。

 

「你是我的錨。」

 

──To be continuied


	4. 承 裁縫與特務 3.

 

 

『生命終將殞落，關心無益。』

或許那位在軍情六處工作的老友總有一點是對的，哈利‧哈特，金士曼裡任務完成率最高的紳士特務，總是由一次又一次的錯誤中累積至未來的成就。

此刻，正是他累積錯誤的時刻。

精細雕琢的花崗岩，鐫刻著生卒年月，石面光滑地能反映出面無表情的容顏。哈利在第一滴雨落上地面前，便打開黑傘，傘翼張開瞬間如正要展翅的蝙蝠，在蟄伏黑暗後靜默行動。

這段時日並不平靜。

前一年哈利刻意讓人盜走的手提箱意外被街上見義勇為的青年破壞，那青年靠著對倫敦街道暗巷的了解硬是在三條街外攔下駕車逃逸的竊賊，雖竊賊被扭送進軍情機構（順道賣了軍情六處一個人情）而壞了他們的計畫，但青年的個性與體能都深受哈利‧哈特的賞識。

如今想來，那不能說是一種榮耀。  
反而如同命運交響曲的動機[1]。

當殞落於中東的蘭斯洛特隨著命運叩開金士曼的大門[2]，安文之子英勇撲倒哈利的果決正如那日他從屋頂上跳落至日產車車頂的俐落，然果決與俐落未能保住他的美好人生，他也未能想見十七年後，招募他的人會為了同樣的位置招幕他的兒子。

無論何故，發生總是其來有自。

「故人相逢總是傷感，」溫和的語調隱在另一把黑傘之下，來人無聲無息地接近卻未能讓哈利轉過身，哪怕一度。

「『關心無益』不過是種逃避。」哈利平靜地望著石面上，兀自抽菸的那人。

邁可羅夫特吐出一口菸，菸霧朦朧，煙雨濛濛，多年友人相見也未能探詢（或無意探詢）彼此的深意。

「幾年前，我見到你『一面之緣』的朋友，」邁可羅夫特的沉思彷彿在考慮究竟要吐露多少訊息，「他曾是警校的學生。」如今該畢業了，他想。

或許世事正是如此環環相扣，或許糾結於行事的正確與否沒有意義，哈利並不確定自己是否該問，但仍然問了，「他還好嗎？」

「挺精神的，」邁可羅夫特回憶起那起便裝任務，唇角勾出淺薄的弧度，「正義感旺盛，是該進警界。」至於進了警界還剩多少正義，便不言而喻。

「梅林好嗎？」官員轉而問道，就學期間便能看出兩位友人的情誼好得非比尋常，他們不是情人，卻比情人更熟知對方，他們是朋友，卻比朋友更加親暱，你似乎找不到其他的字眼界定她們兩個人，卻相信他們會彼此相伴，直到其中一方過世。

邁可羅夫特從不說永恆，沒有字詞比永恆更加虛偽。

「思考對他的髮線沒有益處，」哈利狀似無奈，「他為金士曼付出的，可比我們多出太多。」

「確實，」邁可羅夫特漫不經心地回應，唯獨捻熄菸蒂的腳根多旋了一個刻度，「太多不思考的金魚確實加重魔法師的操勞。」

「我們是否過了談論天氣的時刻？」哈利終於旋過身，「你的傘保養不錯。」那是對他們這種人最好的恭維。

「鑒於我們都在墓前撐傘，我認為，錯過也無妨。」直到此刻，軍情六處的官員唇角才顯得柔軟一些，「牛津鞋當然不該雕花。」他溫和地問候，「哈利，希望你過得不錯。」

他們沒問彼此過得如何，為這個世界服務，哀傷的事物總大過於喜樂，他們都該習慣，卻永遠不能等閒視之。

「他是蘭斯洛特的候選人，」哈利沉靜地解釋，「我們從沒真的在甄選過程中失去這些孩子，那是我的錯。」

「看來你的聖誕節探視名單又添上一筆。」

「這解釋了你一人度過聖誕節的原因。」

「趕不上大合唱總是尷尬，」邁可羅夫特停了一會，「我們被規則束縛，無論是建立於人為的制定，亦或是情感的干涉。」

「少了束縛的我或許可以慶幸。」哈利想起當時招幕自己的金髮男人，憶起對方想招幕自己卻有所顧慮的神情。

「你是存在主義的信奉者[3]，哈利，」邁可羅夫特收回遙望遠方的視線，「比起妥協於人為的體制，情感的干涉才是縛手綁腳的窒礙。」

「道義出現，自由就有了限制──你當然崇尚卡謬[4]。」哈利的國王英語[5]遠比往日更加字正腔圓而清晰可辯，「我們不能不顧道義，邁可羅夫特。即便關心無益，生命終將逝去。」

「所以，你站在這裡。」  
「而你站在這裡。」

 

他們相互對視一會，邁可羅夫特率先打破沉默，他輕柔地說，「哈利，希望你的名單別再增長。」

「這句話，我轉送給你，邁可羅夫特。」哈利站在原地，目送友人無聲無息的別離。

他們不常相見，自牛津畢業後見面次數更是屈指可數。某些時刻，他們總會在某處相遇，那源於其中一方的有意為之，但更多時候，他們更傾向於讓命運決定運行的軌跡。

每次談話並非是為了得到一些資訊，更多時候，那只是一道撫慰。

哈利打開了眼鏡上的開關，「梅林，邁可羅夫特向你問好。」方才，他沒在官員面前展示這項測試中的新科技。

「我聽到了，」彼端魔法師的回答有著罕見的溫柔，「他的下屬在爆炸中過世。」

邁可羅夫特的友人不多，而哈利與梅林是碩果僅存的幾位，能和他平起平坐地談論世界，也能為一條性命的逝去遞上安慰。

「如果我過世了，他會不會寂寞？」哈利安靜地問，想他們冷情的友人究竟能保持漠然到何種程度。

哈利沒有馬上得到回音，那一瞬的停頓裡，他清晰地捕捉到梅林刻意放輕的呼息，哈利慢了一拍才領悟到這種假設的可能性高得嚇人，而梅林很可能就是全程目睹的那一位，如果他戴在臉上的新科技開發完成的話。

「我不知道他會不會，」魔法師的回答清淺地不若往日的沉穩可靠，反而顯得脆弱，彷彿他正向哈利攤開最靠近心臟的秘密，帶著一些遲疑與怯弱，卻隱隱昭顯了可貴的坦誠。

「但，我會。」

那是絕無僅有的溫情時刻。哈利本想回應「我也會」，然論外勤任務，怎麼設想哈利死亡的可能性都大得多，他嚥下躺在舌面的並列句，琢磨著所能承諾的保證。

最後，他說，「我終會回去，和你喝上一杯。」

「你得正式提出邀約，」梅林低微的回答透過無線傳輸臨近他的耳畔，「我會回應你，我是否能夠參與。」

「我保證你可以有所期待。」加哈洛德故做嚴肅地承諾他的魔法師。

「我已經這麼做了。」梅林將冒著熱氣的馬克杯擱回桌面，等著他的騎士回到總部。

紳士允諾，必將完成。

 

── To be continuied

 

> [1]動機是音樂語匯的短小構成，通常的長度在一到兩個小節。  
>  [2]命運交響曲最著名的開頭動機，有時被認爲是命運的象徵（「命運的敲門聲」）。  
>  [3]存在主義強調人有「絕對自由」。最著名的主張是沙特的「存在先於本質」。  
>  [4]源於沙特與卡謬對於「人究竟有沒有絕對自由」的辯論。  
>  [5]國王英語為「公認發音」，在《簡明牛津英語辭典》裡被定義為「在英格蘭南部說的標準英語口音」


	5. 承 裁縫與特務 4.

「加哈洛德，你遲到了。」坐於巨型螢幕前的魔法師旋過座椅，手持冒著熱氣的馬克杯，朝聖潔騎士偏頭示意。

甫從委內瑞拉回國的哈利風塵僕僕地走近放著另一個馬克杯的小圓桌，拿起屬於自己的那杯茶，緩慢嚐了一口。

「茶還熱著。」所以，他不算來得太遲。

「帕西弗說聖誕晚會不出席了，他要回去看他的小姪女。」魔法師停了一會，似乎在斟酌用字，但所有人都知道，梅林說話從不遲疑，這不過是給哈利一個預告，預告他正要提及的事物需要他的心理準備。

「你不打算去看他嗎？李留下來的男孩。」

 

哈利的目光由手中輕微晃蕩的茶面移至魔法師的領口，「你穿上毛衣了。」

那轉移話題的技巧粗劣地如同未曾醒過的紅酒，梅林慈悲地決定不在此刻檢討加哈洛德的表現，他配合地跟著跳過大峽谷的寬度回應。

「考慮到你或許會想知道它的保暖程度，我做了點測試。」。

「結果？」哈利將馬克杯擱在螢幕前，指節下意識撫著他的黑傘。

「挺保暖的，謝謝關心。」

然而，魔法師終究是魔法師，你永遠不能逃離他的掌握（除非他不打算掌握你）。

梅林旋身面對螢幕，用一個按鍵將衛星畫面從阿拉斯加切換到英國某層公寓的頂樓，「我想，或許會有人比我更需要它。」

 

但凡紳士，必將直面挑戰。

這次，哈利不再閃避問題，他輕柔地回答，「我不打算介入干預。」

梅林沒有多問，便將畫面重新切回阿拉斯加（這次的視點親切得多），「蘭斯洛特，如果你能保持帶著眼鏡的習慣，相信能確實降低我們雙方對於解決問題時產生的不協調性。」

『抱歉，梅林，但我只是去借糖。』彼端招搖的騎士用聽不出委屈的花式繁複藉口為自己辯駁。

「如果你能戴上眼鏡，我保證這次借糖的時間能短上許多。」

『噢，明察秋毫的梅林！事實上，我還順手借了鹽。』

 

哈利輕咳一聲，即便這是任務尾聲，但竊聽談話並非紳士所為。「蘭斯洛特，帕西弗不會參加聖誕晚會。」

他溫和地補上一句，「明日開始休假。」

『──我馬上回去。』

原先悠閒的畫面忽然晃得厲害，轉眼間就進入機艙，飛機即將起飛。

『對了，』遠在地球南端的騎士在畫面連線即將中斷之前，留下最後一句訊息，『很高興聽到你，加哈洛德。』

對著已然斷線的螢幕，哈利紳士地回禮，「我也很高興。」

 

「我不記得曾經取消帕西弗的任務。」魔法師看著越俎代庖為同事請願的聖潔騎士，溫和地指出事實。

「我相信蘭斯洛特樂意代勞。」哈利彎起唇角，「我們不該剝奪騎士與家人共度的時光。」當然，對於那些沒有家庭與負累的騎士便另當別論。

盯著位於地底深處，本該沒有一絲陽光透進的房間裡，聖潔騎士柔和的唇角，魔法師驀然了解哈利的決定。

「你想讓那男孩自己選擇命運。」所以加哈洛德與金士曼組織全面撤出安文家的生活範圍。

「我留了訊息，還清我個人欠下的人情。」這句話聽來有些冷漠，甚至有種推卸責任的意味，彷彿青年的逝去讓一個家庭傾頹是能夠還清的人情債。

 

然而憐憫與補償，從來都不是最好的選項，而是不得不為的選擇。

如同軍情六處的老友掛於嘴邊的箴言，騎士與魔法師或多或少能夠認同。

無可補償死者，僅能避免同樣的情況再度發生。

 

哈利自可出手保障李的遺孀與男孩有更好的生活，衣食無缺，讓那男孩讀一流的學校，說一口國王英語，但這樣的安排是否就能保證男孩將會長成更好的人？這樣的干預又是否顛覆理當運行的軌跡？

他們並非能人，如此操弄很有可能會讓自己以為自己無所不能。

正如同金士曼組織能跨越國界保護世界和平，卻無法阻止人的貪婪惡性，無法銷匿每一起罪行，無法讓所有人溫飽，無法滿足所有人的願望。

回歸初衷，金士曼成立的目的是為世界做事，讓世界趨向美好，卻不可能面面俱到。

但凡加入金士曼者，自然已認同如此理念，為此盡心，不具名地服務，直至死亡。

哈利不能為男孩的未來保證什麼，也不能為他決定是否要加入金士曼繼承父志，他能做的，僅只是給男孩一個選擇權，保留一種可能性。

 

然而，無論哈利如何袖手旁觀，那如他畢生堅持理念的暗語仍舊在命運的那日傳遞到金士曼總部。

他閱讀了伊格西至今為止的經歷，初步測試青年的體能與忠誠，對他展示膠囊列車與地下機場，後來甚至為他訂了西裝。

即便哈利如何淡漠，在青年主動選擇時，仍盡可能地償清他自己欠下的所有。

 

直到哈利為了查證那總借口借糖的騎士究竟為何而亡，潛入大學講堂找尋真相，卻無意中觸發爆炸，如今臥躺在床。

梅林站在哈利的病床前，閱讀他的心跳讀值，他看著趨於平穩的脈動，驀然憶起十七年前，哈利背對著李‧安文的墓碑，隨口提及的問題。

『如果我過世了，他會不會寂寞？』

 

當時，梅林沒能如往常指引騎士前進般沉穩地回答出最接近事實的答案，這讓陡然冒出的沉默異常地鮮明。

他聽不出哈利是否有意要問，在那當下，他既感到難以呼吸，又感到惱怒。

為這個問題的前提，為這個問題限定的對象。

就彷彿對哈利而言，相識更深的他能夠處理所有的寂寞，又彷彿他不會因為哈利的離去而受影響，更或者是──哈利並不在意他是否會受到影響。

 

『我不知道他會不會，但，我會。』

那或許是梅林少數沒謹慎思考便脫口而出的時刻，比起往日的沉著，倒顯得有些底氣不足。  
他沒能判斷自己流露出多少情緒，也沒能判斷哈利接收到多少，就好像他們之間再度蒙上霧靄，唯獨他在這一頭惴惴不安地等待。

 

等待一句寬慰，或者等待一種理解。

在哈利啟口之前，那橫亙的沉默明亮如燈。

 

然而，梅林等到的不是寬慰，也不是理解。

是一個保證。

『我終會回去，和你喝上一杯。』


	6. 承 裁縫與特務 5.

強烈的衝擊大到哈利在感受到疼痛之前便失去意識，那攻擊來得太過突然，即便他盡可能防衛也避不開要害，哈利知道此刻他不算是活著，因他正在白光裡行走。

據說人死前會看到自己一生中的回憶跑馬燈，他總想那樣的時間怎麼足夠他安好地道別。

不如在生前便善盡一切交代，以免死時心不安寧。

每一個金士曼特務在執行任務並無後顧之憂，除了信任他們最優秀的魔法師能引領他們避開所有阻礙，他們亦相信梅林能在他們生後安頓未來。

卻沒有人想過，一次一次，獨留下來的魔法師該怎麼辦。

 

加哈洛德為了世界和平而完成任務，哈利卻是為了友人而活下來。

他是任期最長的加哈洛德，不只源於運氣與能力。

只是這一次，那衝擊那麼近，他想，他是否挺不過去，讓那些足夠珍貴的回憶就此煙消雲散。

 

『套頭毛衣，你認真的？』

『梅林，』那嗓音帶著誘哄與笑意，『試試看，我保證你這樣穿很性感。』

『紳士從不說謊，』魔法師滿是懷疑的語調透露出自己也不相信這句話的本意。

 

梅林最後還是穿上那件深褐色的毛衣，如哈利所料，那毛衣柔化友人堅硬的身體線條，又強調出壯闊的肩膀與厚實的胸懷，每當魔法師走在路上，總飽受不少女性純欣賞的目光。

當時梅林實則鎮定裡則困擾的模樣，成為哈利心底的風景。

 

『你看報紙了嗎？』

『煞費苦心的佈局。』從巴茲醫院墜樓的偵探背負無人理解的真相。

『他已經夠寂寞了，即使他自己從不承認。』

騎士帶著黑傘，在那一日隱於樹林之後，遠遠觀望友人兄弟的喪禮。

 

『敬蘭斯洛特。』隨後是馬克杯相互撞擊的聲音。

『一八一五年的拿破崙太烈了，是嗎？』那是第一次，魔法師的溫柔明顯地毫無隱藏。

『如果把糖罐擺在客廳，或許他會來敲門。』他文不對題地回答。

那天，他破天荒地在梅林泡的紅茶裡倒了半罐糖粉，以為這樣就能讓某位騎士返回人間抗議。

 

哈利順著白光，回憶起他們曾觸及又多次閃避的寂寞話題，他和所有金士曼成員總是一次一次地為空缺的位置舉杯，舉杯的成員總是在替換。

這些年來，他離死亡那麼近，每年都直接或間接地旁觀過幾回。

哈利放慢了腳步，順著白光的引領回到西非荒漠，踏入當年離開此地便隨之埋葬的記憶。

他甚至能走進那綠洲中央的小水池，旁觀年輕一個世代的自己與友人在杳無人煙的世界角落無視禮節與界限。

 

『我該說，未完成目標的渴望會激化你的求生意志。』

『反過來說，是否要在死亡來臨前，完成那些被激化的渴望？』

 

他涉水而過，來到他自己的身後。

魔法師無所不知，但有件事，他或許從未得知真相。

如果梅林知道，他相識許久的友人，他最聖潔的騎士，在每回生死交界的夢境中都會看見他喘息著呻吟的樣子，究竟會做何感想？

哈利靠得離年輕的自己更近，彷彿直到這一刻，他才凝起決心正視友人出口的低吟。

那麼細微，壓抑無聲，淹沒在兩個人刻意加重的喘息裡。

哈利曾經說過，梅林是他的指標，但從那一刻到如今超過二十載的歲月裡，哈利不只說了這個。

 

他說，他終會回去，和梅林喝上一杯。

紳士允諾，必將完成。


	7. 終　傾頹

> 他們手中的信仰被折斷，
> 
> 獨角獸似的邪惡刺穿他們的身軀；
> 
> 縱使粉身碎骨，
> 
> 他們必不屈服。
> 
> 　　　　　　　狄倫‧托馬斯
> 
>  

 

 

 

那僅只是一瞬間的事。

從明亮到黑暗，從生到死，從有到無。

當梅林盯著伊格西上繳的手機畫面，思考的卻是，他還能夠相信誰。

如果連亞瑟都背叛他們，還有誰能夠相信？

他沒有一一確認各個金士曼的行蹤與忠誠，或許是基於不想檢驗彼此信任的脆弱程度，又或者可對自己辯駁成其他特務另有要事。

無論如何，伊格西和蘿西都能獨當一面，梅林身為他們的教官，比誰都更清楚他們兩位的優秀，他不是拿世界安全開玩笑，他安排好一切，唯獨漏算了范倫坦的生物辨識系統。

幸而，伊格西英勇一如當年的哈利，甚至比他的父親更加優秀。

他不只拯救了世界，也贏得美女入懷。

 

梅林駕駛著飛機，接回蘿西後，將兩位英雄趕進座艙休息。  
少了年輕人的談話聲，駕駛艙安靜地連自己心臟的脈動都能聽見。

 

直到此刻，梅林才肯讓自己探索那些未知的問題。

他沒有在那場狂歡裡見到任何金士曼的員工，也沒有見到邁可羅夫特，但這不能保證他們此刻還活著。

 

叛變，背叛，這樣的形容未免太過一廂情願。

他認識亞瑟的時間比哈利更長，他認為，亞瑟或許從不覺得這是一種叛變，而認為這是一項善舉。

觀念的差異根深蒂固地種在老人的腦海裡，梅林正試圖去解析這個行為背後的涵義。

他甚至不能從根本否定范倫坦的人類將會毀滅地球理論。

這個論調裡，他唯一而堅信不移的是，人不應該由階級衡量生命的價值。

每一個人的生命都那麼渺小，又那麼偉大。

若照范倫坦的論調，那就該讓所有的人類滅絕，而非挑選他所認為有價值的人類，綿延後代。

如亞當與夏娃，最終不過是造成歷史不斷的輪迴。

他們越界了，越到上帝的領域。

撇開范倫坦，他想亞瑟隱在幕後太久，久到認為自己能夠成為世界一部份的主宰，認為自己具有挑選生者的資格，認為自己具備生者的資格。

 

梅林本該和他一樣，如果他沒有認識哈利，沒聽他分享過在布拉格的故事，沒遇見過李和伊格西，他可能會理解亞瑟的決定。

但那終究是可能。

事實是，他認識哈利，而那是他此生最值得的一件事。

 

 

伊格西站在駕駛艙外，猶豫了一會是否要敲門。

艙內的鈴音輕響，伊格西彷彿瞬間得到一個暗示，他果斷地推門而入。

「梅林，可以和你談談嗎？」

「當然。」魔法師沉穩地回答。

即使在門外蓄積了勇氣，伊格西此刻仍顯得躊躇，「梅林，哈利，哈利真的──」

身為加哈洛德舉薦的金士曼特務候選人，才剛剛拯救人類滅絕的危機，他是整個世界的大英雄，卻無法問完那個問題。

但這已足夠魔法師了解那未竟的字句。

 

那一刻，伊格西能看見曾經的教官眼裡彷彿閃過類似疼痛的情緒。

「我恐怕如此。」梅林轉過頭面向儀錶板，伊格西憑直覺判斷魔法師的操作未如來時的俐落，反而顯得瑣碎，像在反覆確認有什麼參數需要調整。

他安靜地注視對方，不確定自己真的想聽到瞭如於心的答案。

梅林沒有驅趕他，伊格西敏銳地察覺到這種陪伴帶來的撫慰是雙向的。

半晌，魔法師回首，以一種可說是溫柔而細膩的語氣說道，「伊格西，他總會回來的。」

伊格西盯著魔法師堅毅的面孔，仔細辨認對方所傳達的涵義，他吞嚥了一口唾液，帶著某種決然的氣魄，大聲回答，「是的，梅林。」

正如過往，青年騎士對於魔法師的任何指示總是毫不遲疑地照單全收。

 

梅林之所以是梅林，緣於他是所有騎士最堅實可靠的後盾。  
他的指令清晰明確恍若箴言，他的保證固若磐石永不蛻變。

 

他說，哈利將會歸來，那就是無可辯駁的事實。  
加哈洛德，哈利‧哈特，總會回來，無論是以什麼方式。

 

 

 

fin.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 正文加三篇番外，全部收錄至《夢的遺跡》一書中。  
> 資訊頁：http://likefirstmeet.weebly.com/dream.html  
> 印調頁：https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1LhVsEIf18OpZ-z1w21CsPDaB0VdEFDGh2bcjXTYP7vw/viewform
> 
> 將於2015/5/23 Bring it On 歐美only與5/31 ICE場次販售，  
> 攤位為E22（兩場都是）  
> 有興趣者歡迎填寫印調，將於場前寄發Email通知相關訊息。


End file.
